Bwaby bwaby!
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: all the Shaman king characters are chibi's and boy do they love to tease! Watch it don't choke in your food if you read this. Some parts may be funny others may say this is stupid but hey I don't mind! R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bwaby bwaby!

Warning: Craziness, kissing, bad words.

Summary: Ren stole Kara's sword, Pirika hunts down Yoh, Horo has a new snowboard you know what? figure out what's happening yourself! Mwihahahahahaha!

Language, well Ren-Wen or Wenny for the little children. Kara-Kawa, HoroHoro-Howo, Pirika-Piwika, Hao-Hawo. Owkay? A witlle bwabytwawk. Mihihihih gwoodwuck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King bad enough for me... ((Sob.)) I don't own it! ((Runs away crying.))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Wenny gimme bwack my swod!' Kara cried out and followed Ren who was at the young age of four running away from Kara with her plastic sword in his hands. 'No it's aw mwine!' Ren yelled and climbed up the couch swaying the sword.

'WENNY! I'TS MWINE! GIMME BWACK!' she yelled at the top of her lungs and Hao came in with an interested look on his face. 'What ya guys dwoin?' he asked curious and Kara glared at him. 'I'm not a guy! I am a giwl! A giwl!' she shouted ready to attack Hao now. 'Dwidn't swaid anyfwing...' Hao muttered and Yoh came running in.

'HEWP ME!' he screamed as Pirika ran behind him with a furious look on her face. 'What's going on here?' Jun asked walking in. 'JUNNY! WENNY SWOLE MY SWOD!' Kara cried. 'I dwid not this is my swod!' Ren snapped. 'It's mwine Wenny Twao! and if you dwon't gwive it bwack i'm gowna kiww you!' she snapped.

Jun paled. 'Mwuahahahaha then cwacth me Kawa!' Ren said and ran away again with Kara behind him. 'Cwome bwack hewe!' Kara cried out. 'Jun? Why awe my fwiends cwazy?' Hao asked sighing deep. 'That's a bad word! Their not crazy and Ren said a bad word too! And Kara too!' Jun said and HoroHoro came in with a little snowboard.

'Junny! Wook what I got!' he said cheery and showed her his new board. Pirika turned around. 'Now I have to twain you Howo! Cwome on i'm gonna twain you!' she said and dragged a now crying for mercy HoroHoro with her. 'NWOOO!'

Jun sighed deep and looked at Yoh who was staring at Hao and Hao who was staring back. 'I was wooking fow you my bwothe.' Hao growled and balled his fists. 'HEWP ME HAWO IS GONNA BWEAT THE SHIT OUTTO MWE!' Yoh cried out and start running away while Jun was screaming to stop those nasty words.

'WHEN I KWILLED YOU I WILL WULE OVEW THE WOWD MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!' Hao said laughing out loud and Jun stared at him in shock. Anna came walking in and looked at Hao who was following her friend Yoh. 'What awe you two dwoing? You know you awen't supposed to fight.' she muttered and dragged Yoh with her.

'NO Lemme be kwilled by Hawo! Lemme be kwilled by Hawo!' he cried out as Hao gave a dark chuckle at the sight of his twin brother. 'Bwye bwye bwothe.' he skipped away happy. Jun sighed again and dropped on the couch muttering about how annoying little kids were.

'JUN! KAWA HIT MY HEAD!' Ren cried out running over to Jun. 'You disewed it! It's mwy swod!' Kara muttered and looked up at Jun's face. 'It has mwy nwame on it wook!' she said and pointed at a scribble of a little child.

'Ahuh... okay Renny don't steal Kara's sword again and don't say those nasty words again! And Kara don't hit his head again and don't say those nasty words again!' she said as she picked up Ren and walked outside with him.

'How many times did I towd you! It's WEN WEN!' Ren cried out and hit his big sister jumping out of her arms walking over to Kara. 'Wet's Cwause some kwaos!' they both said and walked away grinning wickedly. Jun felt like crying and sighed deep. Again...

Lyserg came walking in with a innocent face. 'Jun? Why awe you swo swad?' he asked soft looking into the eyes of Jun. 'Because of you guys! You are driving me insane!' she cried out and pulled at her hair. 'Twat huwts you know?' Lyserg muttered and walked away with folded arms.

All of a sudden a boy of ten years with white long spiky hair came out of no-where with a little child of four at his side. 'Who are you!' Jun cried out and the older boy glared at her. 'That's no way to speak against the new ruler of the world!' he said and gave a insane cackle.

'Bwakuwa? This is not ouw home and i'm stiw smaw...' the little boy said sad. 'Well I don't care... is this not our home?' he asked and the little boy shook his head. 'Tch.. Then let's get going Ryou come on.' the white haired boy said and they dissapeared again.

Jun blinked confused and Hao walked in again stopping by her. 'Jun? Will you cwome down? I wanna ask somefing.' he asked and Jun leaned closer to him.'Owkay that's pewfect.' he said and kissed her on the mouth and then walked back to the kitchen babbling with his friends. Jun blinked a few times and finally started crying. 'What's with you guys today!' she schreeched and put her head in her hands.

In the kitchen Pirika, HoroHoro, Ren, Kara, Hao, Anna and Yoh smirked at eachother. 'I won you gwuys gimme twe mowney!' Hao said and they all put one dollar in his hands. 'Hewe you won.. Faiw and squawe... I fwink..' Kara muttered and grabbed Ren.

'Wet's gow pway!' she shouted and walked away with him. 'Bwye bwye wosers!' Ren shouted and walked away with Kara. Anna blinked and looked from Yoh, to HoroHoro and from HoroHoro to Hao and from Hao to Pirika.

'Wet's gwo Yoh! Youw stiw pwomised me mwy kwiss!' she sneered and dragged a crying Yoh with her. Hao, Pirika and HoroHoro blinked at the sight and finally shrugged.

'Bwut I was bweing sewious with you Howo!' Pirika suddenly said and HoroHoro blinked in fear. 'I duwanna twain... pweaseeeee Piwika.' HoroHoro pleaded. 'Twain now!' Pirika shouted and dragged HoroHoro with her.

'HAWO HEWP ME ASAP!' he cried out towards Hao who was watching the show in amusement. 'I am bwusy... swoon as pwossibwe? Well I have no twime so thewe.' he said smirking as HoroHoro was dragged away by his sister.

Finally he looked around to notice he was all alone. 'Sow... what now? Ow yeah! Wet's go tow the icecweam man!' Hao yelled out and Lyserg came in. 'May I come two?' he asked pleading. 'Nwo fwuck of it's aw my mwoney! All mwine I tell you mwuahahahahhaha!' Hao said laughing and ran away.

Lyserg blinked in confusion and finally shrugged. 'Swees... bwoys can be sow stwange swometwimes...' he muttered and walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay then I know it was :S very weird but hey! I AM WEIRD! ((Cackles madly))

Kurayami: And when I rule over the world with her everyone will be weird! MWUAHAHAAH!

Me: ((Stops cackling and stares at Kurayami)) Yeah dream on anyway! R&R for this insane one shot please? ((Puppyeyes))

Kurayami: BLOOD AND SHARP STUFF RULEZZZZZZZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bwaby Bwaby!

Title chapter: Mwy icecweam!

Warning: Fighting

Disclaimer: Don't own… ((Sobs)) Shaman King… ((Sobs more and runs off crying))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao skipped towards the icecream man happily when all of a sudden a whitehaired boy appeared in front of him, he blinked and stared at the boy with anger. 'MWINE! MWY MWONEY YOU AIN'T GETTING ANYFIN!' he finally yelled hugging the money close to him.

The whitehaired boy blinked and grinned wicked. 'This Money squirt?' he asked while waving the six dollar in front of Hao's eyes. Hao blinked, and blinked again, and again and finally summoned his Spirit of Fire. 'SPIWIT OF FIJE! DESTWOY THIS PWUNY MOWTAL!' he yelled.

At that the whitehaired boy laughed. 'Mortal?' he asked through the laughters. Hao blinked. 'You aw mowtal! YOU CANNOT BE UNMOWTAL!' he cried out. 'Sorry kiddo, I am not mortal, I'm the new ruler of this world and the name is Bakura! MWUAHAHHAHHAH!' Bakura laughed.

A little kid round Hao's age walked over to Hao and Bakura with a icecream. 'Kuwa! We can gwo fuwter.' He said and then looked at Hao's face. 'Hewwo! I am Wyou.' he said polite. 'Yeah gweat and I am Hawo soon wulew of the wowld!' Hao said and cackled evil. Ryou blinked. 'He wooks wike you Kuwa…' he said sighing deeply.

Bakura looked at Hao and poked his face. 'He doesn't looks like me, as first he's younger as me, second he's obsessed with fire, th—' before Bakura could finish that saying Hao had kicked him in the gut. 'Thiwd I have mowe couwage!' he said wicked. 'That… hurts…little… squirt…' Bakura hissed angry and glared at Hao.

'Le powew of bweing young!' Hao said laughing wicked and ran off to the icecream man with his money back in his hands. 'Kuwa? Can we gwo fuwter?' Ryou asked Bakura. 'Sure… Sure… we'll find out how to get home… make you back sixteen… and then were gonna kiss again… I hope..' Bakura said sighing deep and dissapeared with Ryou.

'Hello little kid, what do you want?' the ice cream man asked jolly. 'I want… evewy fwavouw!' Hao said happily. The icecream man blinked. 'That'll be… um to much money. Choose two flavours or three.' The ice cream man said. Hao pouted and glared at him. 'owkay owkay…cjokowat, andeee… stwabewwy and vwaniwwe!' Hao said happy and skipped around giving the icecream man the money.

'Very well then. Here you go.' the icecream man said and gave Hao his icecream. 'Twank you mowtal.' Hao said and walked off licking the icecream. 'Icecweam, icecweam bjoetifull icecweam!' he chanted happily while he skipped back home and almost bumped into Horo. 'Why you pwuny mowtal! Watch youw stwep!' he growled walking further leaving a wide eyed Horo behind.

Hao licked of his icecream again and almost bumped into Ren. 'WENNY WATCH YOUW STWEP! DWAMN IT!' he growled glaring fiercely at Ren. 'YOU WATCH YOUW TWONGUE PYWOMWANIAC!' Ren cried out resisting the urge to hit Hao's head. 'Ow… icecweam!' he said wicked and grabbed Hao's icecream.

'NOW YOU SHAWW PWAY!' Hao said attacking Ren while Kara skipped off with the icecream that flew in her hands. 'Wawawawa icecweam is gwood icecweam is yes, icecweam iceweam icecweam is the best!' she sand happily and dissapeared out of sight. Eventually Hao and Ren stopped fighting and looked around.

'Hey… mwy icecweam!' Ren cried out. 'Mwy icecweam you mwean!' Hao shouted and fought Ren again. Arwen skipped in and looked at Hao and Ren and eventually shrugged skipping further. 'Wook awound you, wook beyond, you cwan make a unbweakable bwound! The wowld awound choose not what it sweems. It's al wevealed bewond youw wildest dweams!' she sang happily and found Kara.

'Hey Kawa! Can I have a bwit?' she asked polite. 'Suwe Awen-san!' Kara said and gave Arwen the icecream. The both skipped off happily while they're boyfriends were fighting eachother. 'Bwoyfwiends can bwe so dominant!' Kara said nodding. 'I totawwy agwee!' Arwen said snickering.

'MY ICECWEAM!' Ren shouted and kicked Hao. 'NO MY ICECWEAM! PWUNY MOWTAL!' Hao shouted and punched Ren. And thus it continued….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: That was part numbro two!

Darius: … I wonder… ((Puts his finger against his cheek and thinks))

Me: Nope I am not putting you in the story for now Darius ((Wicked smile))

Darius: .. Yeah.. for now… Now I really feel safe! You already made me Donald Duck with Kingdom Hearts uh!

Me: Yeah thas gonna be fun! And I did not made you Donald Duck! Atamagoakshii did!

Darius: Even worse… ((Sighs deeply and dissapears))

Atamagoakshii: ((Smiles wicked)) He asked for it, Hey Kiyo-san? I hope you are doing okay! How about conquering the world on let's see… hmm… wednesday? Seems a good date for me!

Mizu: … ((Typing on laptop))

Kitai: Pssssht I got the pictures… ((Has a faint blush))

Mizu: And seeing that blush you saw Chi-chan

Kitai: … erhmm… kind off ((Blushes more and hands over the photoroll)) I'm continueing with a new roll! ((Vanishes))

Ayashii: Who ya hacking now?

Mizu: The president.

Ayashii: oh only th—o.O;;;

Mizu: ((Grins insanely))

Me: Heheh anyway Aw&Aw! YAY! ((Skips around))

Kurayami: Yes Takai-san let's have some fun today! ….. Yup down to Earth we go! ….. ((Vanishes))


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bwaby bwaby!

Title chapter: Weird, just plain weird!

Warning: Destroying, uhm... what more... ((Thinks)) whatever if yuo find more it's set here ... ... ... ... okay?

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King never will or else the world will come to an end and I don't think I want the Earth to come to an end.. Shhh I am a Demon for real! I came here to spy on the world and watch everything what happened. But I got addicted to so I decided to stop spying and let the Earth live, but shhhhhhhht no-one may know!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao walked over to his bicycle muttering inaudibly. 'Stupid Wenny.. Wicking mwy icecweam!' he snapped and jumped on his bicycle cycling away. 'I woveee cycwing!' he said happy and cycled faster. ... till there was a big crash... and he stood up angry... and killed the foolish mortal who had hurted him... okay.

'PATHETIC MOWTAL! EVEWYONE SHALL PAY!' he screamed and summoned Spirit of Fire. 'KIWWING SPWEE!' he yelled running away laughing like a maniac with Spirit of Fire behind him destroying things.

'Oh wook Anna! Hawo is destwoying the town! We should stop him!' Yoh yelled and made a dramastic pose. 'That's gweat hun.' Anna said and kissed Yoh again. Yoh sweatdropped. 'Anna-sama, I said, Hawo is destwoying the town!' he said some harder.

'Uhuh, what do you fwink we can do? Wait till youw thiwteen and then you have to battle him and become the wightfull Shaman King and me youw wightfull Queen, and you will meet Wyu and many mwore until then you are a sissy cause you have no spiwit!' she said glaring at him.

'T.T Wespect mwy feewings Anna-sama...' he whimpered. 'Sowwy Yoh-san!' she said and hugged him lightly continueing to kiss him. (o.O;; there only four and i'm making them kiss eachother.. Baaad me:D)

Horo gaped at Hao who was laughing hysterical and then gaped at Yoh who was getting delved under by kisses of Anna. 'I will stop the Eviw wicked man!' Horo then shouted out making a stupid pose and laughing like a maniac.

Hao stopped laughing and stared at Horo. 'Dude.. What's youw pwob?' he said ticked off. Anna stopped kissing Yoh and watched Horo. 'Awe you getting inswane?' she asked. 'Would've been twime!' she said cheery and kissed Yoh again.

'Swut...' Horo muttered and looked at Yoh who was mouthing 'help me!'. 'Dude what awe you saying?' Horo asked and frowned looking at Yoh's mouth thinking of what Yoh would be saying.

Hao sweatdropped. 'Even I know what he's sawying pathetic mowtal! He's moufing HELP ME!' Hao screamed in Horo's ear. '... dude... that's huwts!' Horo said going teary eyed and finally ran away sobbing.

They all gaped at him. 'Owkay... BACK TO DESTWOYING THIS PATHETIC TOWN! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' Hao laughed and ordered Spirit of Fire to destroy the town again.

'Hah without youw Spirit of Fiwe youw nofing Hawo!' Yoh said snickering. Hao stopped midway and glanced at Yoh. 'That's not twue! Take that back!' he said teary eyed. 'Hawo can't win without help of othews! Hawo can't win without help of othews!' Yoh repeated cheery.

'WAAAAH MY BWOTHEW IS BEING A TOTAW ASSHOWE!' Hao cried out and ran away sobbing. Yoh laughed full of triumph. 'I saved the wowld!' he said cheery. 'That's gweat hun.' Anna said kissing him again.

Ren gaped at them. 'How come I got stuck with these mowons?' he muttered and frowned. 'Stupid fwiends, bwah, fwiends.' he said and shrugged walking off. Pirika appeared in the tree laughing. 'Miauw! I am Catwoman!' she said and hissed like a cat.

'... PIWIKA GET OUTTA THAT TWEE!' Ren screeched. 'MIAUW!' Pirika said and jumped out of the tree. 'I AM CATWOMAN!' she said giggling. 'Now youw... Cwashwoman...' Ren muttered when Pirika hit the ground.

Some random ambulance guys arrived at them and brought Pirika to the hospital. 'Foowish giwl... thinking she's Catwoman... now she's Cwashwoman... and I... I am... I AM THE GWEAT BATMAN! NANANANANANANA!'

Jeanne looked at Ren frowning. 'What awe you wooking at dwug addicted giwl! YEAH THAT'S WHY YOUW EYES AWE WED!' Ren said laughing wickedly. '... hewwooo? Wenny, awe you outta youw mind ow something?' Jeanne cried out.

'Admit it! DWUG ADDICT!' Ren screamed out and poited a finger at Jeanne. (Don't want to offend the ones that like Jeanne-sama, I have nothing against her too okay?) Jeanne blinked a few times and finally burst out in sobs.

'Owkay! I admit! I am sowwy fow my sins God!' she said and put her hands together praying. 'Hah I knew it! The gweat Batman cannot be foowled! MWUAHAHAHAHA! NANANANANANANANA!' Ren shouted and ran off.

Bakura blinked and looked at all the chaos around him and Ryou. 'Yo, Ryou...?' he asked. 'Yes Kuwa?' Ryou answered. 'Everytime that I try to get back home I end with these fools...' Bakura said sighing deeply and looking at the ground.

'Dwon't wowwy! We will find a way bwack home!' Ryou said and patted Bakura's hand. 'Okay!' Bakura said and started to laugh wicked dissapearing again together with Ryou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: I don't update this story quick am I? Heheh sowwy! Pwease dwon't fwame me ((Goes teary eyed))

Kurayami: Baka hikari...

Darius: Let's just end this okay?

Me: okay! R&R please! And i'll see if I can update soon, byebye! ((Waves and runs off))

Darius: Quick one, anyway ciao! ((flies off))

Kurayami: I know Takai-san! Stupid humans, they won't take you from me I won't allow it, my precious. ... Yes I love you my precious, we shall gets them stupid hobbitsen. ... ((Everyone sweatdrops))


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bwaby bwaby

Title chapter: Hao and sugar don't mix!

Warning: Sugar high ((Giggles)) Find the rest out yourselfs!

Disclaimer: Don't own never will if I did own I would own it but since I don't own it I can't own it because I don't own it and because I don't own it I just don't own it get it? nahhh I already thought so, Yo I don't own Shaman King.

Kari2500: Seems like a good idea, but the title is bwabybwaby so I can't just put Hao with them grown up because then they story is not the title anymore, don't worry! I'll think of something! Maybe if I finish one of my other stories I can make another one with Hao and Bakura, good plan ne?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao sobbed some more and rocked from one side to another. 'Me don't need otews... Yoh is bweing mwean!' he sobbed and glared at everyone who looked at him. 'WOOK AWAY PATHETIC MOWTALS!' he screeched and everyone quickly walked further.

'Now I wondew whewe Hawo is...' Yoh muttered and pushed Anna away. 'Pweeze Anna-sama! I wanna bweath!' he said and skipped off determinated to find his insane brother before he would do foolish things again like taking over the candyshop and getting sugar high.

Yoh sighed. He had been the victim then. Why the Hell is he trying to find Hao now then o.O;;;. Ahem anyway so Yoh walked off searching for Hao.

'I... I... I feew wike... I feew wike conquwing tha candyshop!' Hao screamed out and jumped up laughing insanely. Everyone stared at him blinking. 'Stop stawing IDIOTS!' Hao screeched and ran off to the candyshop.

Yoh skipped over to Bakura and Ryou (Yep there still in it!) and asked Bakura if he saw his brother. '.. your brother has long brown hair?' Bakura asked. 'Yes!' Yoh said happy. 'Gloves with stars on them?' he asked. 'Yes!' Yoh said again. '... strange pants and a robe and you could see his chest?' Bakura asked.

'Yes twat's him! have you seen him?' Yoh asked smiling. 'Nope.' Bakura said evil and walked off with Ryou. 'Bwut Bakuwa... we did saw him!' Ryou whined. 'Well pretend you didn't then.' Bakura said smirking. 'Oh... owkay 'Kuwa.' Ryou said and skipped further with Bakura.

'Twat's stwange... Oh well bettew be wooking futhew!' Yoh said and skipped further thinking of where his brother could be. 'He wouldn't have gwotten to the cwandyshop would he?' Yoh said fearing for his own life.

'Mwwuahahahahahahah!' Hao laughed and ate some more candies. 'I wove these cwandy's!' he said and giggled eating more candies. Everyone who had gotten in his way. Erhm died a very ahem firey death.

Bakura just walked into the candyshop and stared at all the bodies with firewounds. 'Oh.' was all he said while he saw a giggling like a maniac Hao eating candy. 'Cwandy!' Ryou said overjoyed and started eating some candy too.

'... I don't think that is wise but whatever am only ten here Ra damn... I want to go back to my own age. SIXTEEN I TELL YOU SIXTEEN!' Bakura screamed. Both Ryou and Hao looked at him strange.

'... What?' Bakura finally asked irritated. 'Nofing, you awe a funny wittle guy.' Hao said giggling and ate more candy. 'Awe you owkay 'Kuwa?' Ryou asked worried. 'Yeah sure.. i'm okay...' Bakura said scratching his cheek. 'Did everyone had to die?' he asked Hao.

'They wewe in mwy way!' Hao said giggling and fired a fireball towards a customer who just got in. 'Mwuahahahahhahahahahah I Am Pewfect!' he said laughing like a maniac. Bakura cocked an eyebrow and finally sat down shrugging.

'Ow I wove these candies.' Ryou said and grabbed a white coloured candy, the same Hao wanted to grab. 'It's mwine...' Hao murmured looking at Ryou. 'Bwut I weally wan't it, can I have it?' Ryou said polite.

'... well... hmm... owkay...' Hao said and gave Ryou the candy. Bakura stared at Ryou and then at Hao. 'Gag me.' he finally said and grabbed Ryou walking out of the store. 'Bwyebwye!' Hao said bursting out into giggles again.

'Ra... I am getting sick of this place. A crazy fireboy.' Bakura said shaking his head. 'Cute on though. well Ryou let's see if we can get home this time.' he said and Ryou looked up at Bakura and giggled. 'Suwe Kuwa!' he said giggling.

'Oh Ra... now he is sugar high too... Thank you fire boy...' Bakura said shaking his head and at that they both dissapeared into thin air.

At the same time they had dissapeared Yoh had skipped in the store. 'HAWO-SAMA!' he screeched. 'YOU KIWWED THEM!' he added. Hao looked at Yoh and giggled insanely. 'I KIWWED THEM YOH GOOD OFF ME NE?' he said and jumped up.

Yoh edged away slowly. 'Hawo... I dwon't wike that wook...' he said softly. 'What wook?' Hao said innocent and grabbed Yoh's arm dragging Yoh with him. 'TWIME FOW SOME NEW STUFF!' he screamed happy.

'Nwooooooooo Hawo! pweeze I am sowwy!' Yoh whimpered while Hao dragged him into another store... not just a store... a store with girls clothes! 'Cwossovew!' Hao giggled and tied Yoh on a chair rushing from one side to another dropping clothes with Yoh.

Some customers looked at it frowning and Hao stopped glaring at them. 'If you vawue youw wife, GET AWAY AND NEVEW WETUWN!' he screamed and they all looked at him wide eyed and ran off.

Hao giggled and continued what he was doing again. 'Pweeze Hawo! I am innocent! pweeze...' Yoh whimpered and tried to get free. 'You towd mwe I couwdn't handew fings on mwy own! You wiw see youw wong!' Hao said wicked.

Yoh struggled more and tried to get away from Hao's hands. 'Two wate!' Hao giggled and undressed Yoh. 'Wet's see... hmm yeah!' he said and grabbed a skirt putting it round Yoh's waist. 'Twat's one.' he said and thought some more.

'Hawo Hawo stwop pweeze!' Yoh said going teary eyed. 'No.' Hao said simple and grabbed a shirt with cute little white bunnies on it and put it on Yoh. 'Awww how cwute!' Hao said giggling and ran off again.

'Whewe is he gwoing now?' Yoh whimpered and looked at the skirt and shirt. 'Hawo... I hate you.' he muttered. Hao ran back with make up in his arms. Yoh gaped at him. 'You wouldn't...' he whimpered.

'I would! Oh wait fiwst youw shoes! we need mowe female shoes.' Hao said and ran off again putting the make up down. 'Someone anyone safe mwe!' Yoh screamed. 'NANANANANANANANANA! BATMAN!' there came a voice.

Yoh blinked and looked at Ren who jumped through a window dressed as batman. '... ... ... ...' it remained silent. 'Don't worry dear! Batman is here!' Ren said and made a heroic pose. 'Uhm... twat's gweat Wenny...' Yoh said sweatdropping.

Hao ran back with cute little shoes that he often saw Anna wear. 'Wook Yoh!' he said and all of a sudden noticed Ren in a Batman suit and a sadistic grin curled round his lips. 'Wenny...' he said and giggled.

'I am Batman!' Ren cried out. 'Owh yeah?' Hao said and giggled some more whispering something in Ren's ear. 'No... it cannot be!' Ren whimpered and ran off crying. Yoh blinked. 'What the Heww dwid you say?' he asked Hao.

'Mwe? Nofing...i'm innocent.' Hao said and burst out into laughters. 'Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...' Yoh muttered and blinked again remembering in what position he was. 'Hawo pweeze! Pweeze welease mwe!' he whimpered.

'Nwo.' Hao said and put the little shoes on. 'I am gonna mwake you suffew MWUAHAHAHAHAH!' he laughed and grabbed the lipstick. Yoh shrieked. 'HAWO DWON'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE!'

Anna sighed and looked at the grass. 'I wondew whewe Yoh-san is now..' she said and pouted. 'Stwupid bwoy wunning off when I wasn't finished.' she muttered and started to torture the grass by ripping it out of the Earth.

Horo skipped by totally forgetting what happened between him and Hao. Aaah the minds of the little kids. 'Hewwo Anna! what is wong?' he asked and Anna looked at him. 'What is wong? piss off twat is wong.' she hissed.

Horo pouted and stuck out his tongue skipping further. 'Stwupid Anna.' he said with a smirk and saw Pirika, fully healed don't tell me how, running towards him in Catwomans suit. 'I am Catwoman!' she said and hissed like a cat. 'Stwop cwime is mwy duty!' she said solemnly and ran off again.

'...' Horo remained silent and finally shrugged it off. 'Nofings wong Howo... youw sistew onwy gwot insane. MWUAHAHAHAHAH!' he said laughing. all of a sudden Ren rushed past him so quick Horo landed on the ground with a thud. 'Ow..' he muttered and glared at Ren till he was gone. 'Stwange days..'

Jeanne sobbed and stood up finished with praying. 'I hope you wiww fowgive mwy sins Gwod.' she said soft and bowed one more time before finally skipping off happy, like I said the minds of childs are wonderfull they shrug everything off easily. Wait I hadn't said that oh well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: That's the next chap, I hope everyone will enjoy it, I tried to make it a bit longer then the last two. R&R please!

Kurayami: Or else no new chap! ((Sticks out tongue))

Me: ((Hits Kurayami's head)) Don't be so rude!

Kurayami: ((Pouts)) R&R please...

Darius: While we'll be off Ciao! ((Flies off))


End file.
